This invention relates to a process for enhancing canine and feline reproductive performance, and more particularly, to a diet for administration to companion animals such as dogs or cats during their reproductive years which includes beneficial amounts of essential fatty acids in a desired ratio to maintain proper essential fatty acid status and to enhance and maintain reproductive performance.
Reproductive performance (i.e., live litter size) in female dogs typically declines following the third parity. Nutrition has been consistently indicated as a contributing factor in bitch reproductive performance. However, the reference to nutrition has generally been restricted to vague recommendations that a high quality food with ample energy is sufficient for reproduction. Little effort has been directed towards defining xe2x80x9cqualityxe2x80x9d or to distinguish sufficient diets from more comprehensive diets with regard to reproduction.
Cats have also been shown to exhibit a decline in reproductive performance in subsequent parities. A few studies in companion animals including the dog and cat have reported reproductive improvements due to the presence of trace minerals in the diet such as manganese, zinc and copper. However, the mechanism(s) of the effect remains unclear.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of providing proper nutrition to companion animals during their reproductive years to maintain reproductive performance.
The present invention addresses that need by providing a diet for companion animals such as dogs and cats containing an effective amount of essential fatty acids to maintain essential fatty acid status and to enhance and maintain reproductive performance.
By xe2x80x9cessential fatty acid statusxe2x80x9d, it is meant the relationship between omega-6 and omega-3 fatty acids relative to omega-7 and omega-9 fatty acids present in the animal. More specifically, the essential fatty acid status, or EFA index, represents the sum of omega-6 and omega-3 fatty acids divided by the sum of omega-7 and omega-9 fatty acids. It has been found that in dogs, with each subsequent parity, the essential fatty acid status of the bitch declines due to a depletion of selected omega-3 and omega-6 fatty acids. It has also been found that cats demonstrate a decline in essential fatty acid status with each subsequent parity.
By xe2x80x9cenhanced reproductive performancexe2x80x9d, it is meant that overall reproductive performance, including increased live births and decreased still births is improved relative to reproductive performance observed with companion animals fed other diets.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a process for enhancing reproductive performance in a companion animal is provided comprising feeding the animal a diet including omega-6 and omega-3 fatty acids, where the ratio of omega-6 to omega-3 fatty acids of from about 3.5:1 to about 12.5:1. The ratio of omega-6 to omega-3 fatty acids is more preferably, from about 5:1 to about 10:1, and most preferably, from about 5:1 to about 8:1.
It is preferred that at least fifteen percent of the total fatty acids in the diet are omega-6 fatty acids. It is also preferred that at least two percent of the total fatty acids in the dietary composition are omega-3 fatty acids. Preferably, the diet comprises from about 2.5 to 7.5% by weight omega-6 fatty acids and from about 0.3 to 1.5% by weight omega-3 fatty acids, on a dry matter basis.
Where the animal is a dog, the diet preferably comprises from about 22 to 44% by weight protein and about 10 to 30% by weight fat. More preferably, the diet comprises from about 25 to 35% by weight protein and about 15 to 25% by weight fat. Where the animal is a cat, the diet preferably comprises from about 30 to 45% by weight protein and about 10 to 30% by weight fat. More preferably, the diet comprises from about 32 to 42% by weight protein and from about 15 to 28% by weight fat.
When an animal is fed the diet of the present invention, it has been found that the decline in reproductive performance is attenuated in subsequent parities. It has also been found that animals fed the diet of the present invention maintained a better essential fatty acid status. In addition, the animals which exhibited a better essential fatty acid status also demonstrated improved reproductive performance, including an increased number of live births and increased number of neonates at weaning.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the invention to provide a diet for companion animals such as dogs and cats which maintains essential fatty acid status and attenuates the decline in reproductive performance by providing an effective amount of essential fatty acids in the proper ratio in the diet of the animal. This, and other features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following detailed description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.